


Choices

by CrazyLittleFox



Series: Eruri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week 2015, Fluff, Gift buying, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLittleFox/pseuds/CrazyLittleFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin needs to make a decision concerning Levi. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Total sappy fluff  
> prompt 2 for eruri week 2015

The wind whipped round the carriage, making the hold shudder and creak. The wood groaned at the strain but he knew it was sturdy and reliable, especially in this weather. Drawing his attention, from the interior, Erwin turned his head to gaze out into the inky sky, heavy with dark black clouds spewing forth a blizzard of razor sharp flakes of snow. Well they felt like razors, the way they stung his face as the thrashed around in the unrelenting gale. Shivering slightly, he pulled his cloak tighter around him attempting to keep out the cold which seeped in. He gazed at nothing in particular, his mind wandering off to the memory of Levi stood arms folded, demanding where he was going. Erwin snorted in amusement, he usually had to beg Levi to come with him, yet this time it was the opposite way round. He had to beg him to stay put. It hadn’t been easy either.   
Erwin had made up some errand he had to run in Sina, making Levi wrinkle his nose in disgust. He hated Sina and the people who lived there, calling them things like ‘good for nothing assholes’. Erwin himself wasn’t a fan of the inner walls, despite the fond memories from childhood with his mother, visiting this shop and that.   
Erwin pushed away the memory, focusing instead on his problem at hand.

Levi’s birthday was in a few days and he hadn’t decided what would be the perfect present. 

In the past couple of days he had pondered on different ideas ranging from simple but romantic, to downright dirty. He knew of a couple of places he could go for certain immoral items, items he was sure Levi would enjoy greatly, but decided it was best not to go down that route. The kids asked questions and explaining these things would be, well it would be difficult. Damn kids being inquisitive, he could blame them really.   
Erwin gave a quick shake of his head. He had two choices.  
The fancy tea shop Nile had told him about, or the tailors shop he’d visited often enough in his childhood with his mother.   
He knew Levi’s tastes enough to be sure he’d find a tea to suite, and he was sure Levi would appreciate a new cravat or two, for special occasions and such.   
He silently debated the pros and cons of both. Levi would be mad he’d spent so much on him at the tailors, yet the tea wouldn’t be much cheaper. Levi would however, enjoy the tea greatly; instead of the ‘shit they sell for tea’ back near the corps headquarters. 

But then again his cravat was getting old and a little worn out. So maybe a new one would make him happy.   
Erwin scowled to himself. He’d at least narrowed it down to two choices, but which one to pick? He debated with himself for a while longer before the carriage stopped. He snapped back into reality, realising he had arrived at the shopping district within Wall Sina. Stepping out into the penetrating cold, he tugged his clothing closer grimacing. The wind tugged at the wool of his cloak and at his hair, attacking his face making him squint. Maybe he should have waited until the storm had passed over. Of course there was hardly anyone about and some of the stores closed up.   
Dashing up the narrow street he directed himself as best he could from memory, deciding which ever shop he came to first would be where he bought his gift for Levi. He moved quickly up the winding street until he found where the quaint little tea shop was. The sign hanging out was gone, and no wonder in this weather. Trying the door, Erwin found it open and pushed inside. The smell and warmth that met him inside made the man smile. It smelt like Levi in here and it took the girl behind the counter a few attempts to get his attention. 

Starting, Erwin turned to greet her and after a quick exchange, he began to search for the perfect tea. He hadn’t realised quite how many varieties there were. Hr browsed the shelves, occasionally picking up a box, to read the label and inhale the teas escaping fragrance. He spent some time, over a few teas, ones which smelt very similar to the one Levi usually drank and one which had an altogether different scent, but one he was sure Levi would like. The prices were as expected, but not so much that a military commander like himself couldn’t afford. Thinking for a moment or two he decided his choices were suitable. He’d picked up Assam, Darjeeling and the sweet smelling peppermint tea he knew was a personal favourite. Taking them to the counter Erwin paid, hoping the girl would give him something to protect the lavishly decorated boxes of tea from the hazardous weather, howling outside. Once they were wrapped up securely, Erwin clutched them close, preparing himself for plunging back into the frigid air. Taking a deep breath he swept out side, closing the door quickly behind himself. Gathering his bearings, Erwin turned to find the carriage and once again, take the long journey home. Instead he found himself faced with the tailors shop, sat diagonally across from the tea shop. Pausing, he found himself debating taking a look inside there too, just to keep his options open for Levi’s gift. With a blast of freezing air, he made his mind up. With quick steps he crossed the street, and barged into the tailors shop.

Closing the door Erwin shook large flakes from himself and turned to face the astonished looking man, holding a well-made jacket about to be hung up. Erwin smiled apologetically, and began his search. He found suits made from the finest material, each costing and arm and a leg, but obviously make with love and care. One day he might actually buy himself one, when he retired, if he wasn’t dead by then that is. Sure enough he found a section dedicated to ties and cravats alike. They were beautifully made, with splendid patterns and colours, some looking fit for the King himself. The blond found himself running his fingers through the soft fabrics, enjoying their feather like feel on the roughness of his skin. Such delicate refined garments, he admired savouring the feeling. He regarded a number of them with interest, mentally picturing Levi wearing them to some fancy party they were expected to attend. He smiled, picking up the soft white silky one. Levi would like this, but what about the ivory one? Looking at them both, he found he was at an impasse, they both suited Levi perfectly, and he could choose which one would be preferred. Sighing, Erwin made the decision to get them both. 

He left the shop, his wallet considerably lighter, but happier for knowing he was pampering Levi just a little bit. The journey back to the survey corps passed quickly compared to the journey out. 

Erwin watched the snow flit by like fairies flying through the air chuckling to himself.  
He can make the choices necessary for the good of humanity, but for the choices concerning Levi, he could never quite make.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enjoyable   
> Any thing I could work on lemme know! I'd love to hear feed back!
> 
> My tumblr is http://crazylittlefoxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
